Emerald City
by SandyFur
Summary: Bella finds herself in a twilight version of the wizard of oz
1. Crash Landing

**A.N. Short first Chapter, hope you like it anyway!**

I woke up with my hair in tangled knots; I ran my hand through it, getting it got stuck a few times. I walked into the bathroom and untangled my hair slowly, cringing every time I accidentally pulled too hard with the brush. My face was bright red and boiling, I wiped it with a cold face cloth, it felt great against my skin.

Charlie had just resorted to cereal today, rather than ruin a while half a dozen eggs again. He left sooner than usual, some guy driving too fast heading down Forks Main Street. I looked at a photo of my Mom, she and Phil were already married and about to start a new family. But she calls most nights, but she rarely comes here, too wet and cold just every year on September 13th to give me my birthday gift.

I smiled at memories of my parents still together; I had stayed with my dad because of my best friend Jake.

I put on my ruby red pumps and headed out the door with my school bag and books.

School was as boring as ever. I lay down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Last night I stayed up really late reading Agnes Grey, by Anne Bronte so I hardly got any sleep at all. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I shook my head and pinched myself to stay awake, I still have that English essay to finish off for the next day, or was it tomorrow, my eyelids drifted and my mind started to blur. The TV became quiet again and I let myself drift off in sleep.

I woke up with a shook, the TV was tuned into a black and white programme and it was some guy playing the guitar really badly along with loud country singing in a strong Texas accent.

I groaned and turned off the TV.

I left the living room into the kitchen and reached for a glass of cool milk. The liquid cleansed my thirst as well as curing the amount of heat throughout my body. I looked outside, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. How long had I been asleep for? It was raining when Charlie left.


	2. The Good Vampires

I went towards the window and took a closer look... where was I? This defiantly wasn't Forks.

Outside was a desolate place, covered with little colour. Gloomy grey trees with dull green vines hung over the dusty white road. Pebbles were scattered across the boring emptiness. It was exactly the sort of scene that if it was in a movie, you'd expect a large ball of tumbleweed to start rolling by.

The window was open and a light breeze came through, that caused my hair to lift up. I ran my hand through it and scratched my head. Where was Charlie, he said he wasn't going to be gone for long.

I felt a random craving for biscuits; I went to the cupboard and got a packet.

I wandered to the front door and opened it.

Nothing moved but the wind and the leaves of the trees that were forced along with it, even the wind was boring.

I went back inside again, leaving the door open. I looked all around and noticed something. This wasn't my house. Or it was very different anyway. Things were all warped up into vibrant colours unlike the greys and outside. The furniture had moved slightly, photo had fallen of the walls and crashed to the ground... how could I miss this before?

My hearted started to beat faster... where was Charlie?

I turned around and saw a figure of a man. I would have been relieved but his legs where spread out widely, like an animal ready to pounce on their pray. His eyes were not human- a bright red and his skin looked so pale, it was as white as snow.

I felt my feet moving backward, the animal man stayed still... it scared me even more. It was like he was waiting, watching.

I choked on my own oxygen as more appeared behind the first, all of their red eyes wide open as if they were a pride of hungry lions that hadn't any herbivores for months on end.

I came to a halt as I felt my back touch the wooden cabinet behind me. I leant backwards on it and placed my hand on my chest. I felt my heart pound, I was trapped.

_Shit, Shit, Shit_ was all I could think right now.

Suddenly, two blurs of colour speeded by before my eyes. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away.

I looked up from being curled up in their arms, against their cold, hard body.

I young woman, seemingly far to weak to hold someone as heavy as me. She had caramel brown hair and a round, soft, friendly face.

The world around us was speeding by so quickly it was all a blur of grey.

Suddenly, I heard the chirping of bird and I felt the sunrays on my skin. The world around me changed from all grey to a fresh array of beautiful colours, and the sweet smells of honeysuckles and fresh cut grass. We stopped at a perfect looking scene.

A beautiful cottage, as if taken from a fairytale story place and set in the middle of a multicoloured dreamland. Butterfly fluttered by, their delicate wings spread wide as if to show off the beauty of them. I gasped aloud.

''Hello, my name's Esme. You got yourself in a bit of trouble back there, didn't you?'' said the woman.

''I, mm, I mean y-yes. W-who were those creatures?''I stuttered, still in shock.

''They were new-borns. Who are you?'' she asked, frowning.

''Bella, my name is Bella.'' I scratched the back of my head.

''How did you get in the newborn territory? They haven't been feed in weeks, it is very dangerous for a vampire never mind human being there,'' she informed me.

''I... have no idea. I was asleep, and then I woke up and there I was. I live in Forks normally, where is this?'' I asked, confused.

''It's, called _Terra di magia_. The first human who came here and named it that after he found out all those stories were true, he named it that.''

''Wait- did you say there were new- borns? What are they?'' I asked, even more confused than before.

''Come into my cottage, I'll explain everything there.''

We walked down the stone pathway to the white front door. The cottage had a low roof, but big enough for a 6 foot or so guy to fit in without leaning over all the time. I sat down at a table with a rose design table- cloth.

Esme was looking out the door for something, but then she came into the kitchen and smiled at me.

''What where you looking for?'' I asked her.

''Oh- just my husband Carlisle.'' Oh right. He was the other blob who had started fighting the so called new borns earlier.

Esme started to poke at the fire on the right of the room, which was causing to whole room to be a comfortable temperature.

At that moment, I heard the front door open and a handsome man with blonde hair walked in the door. He smiled as he turned to me and Esme went over to greet him with a kiss.

''This is Bella,'' Esme acquainted me with him.

He took my hand and shook it gently. His grasp was cold and firm, but not to hard as to break my whole hand in two.

''My name's Carlisle.''

''Hi,'' I said smiling.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked. Esme explained to him about me not knowing anything about this place.

''She must have come here in that gust of wind we heard last night. You said you thought it was a house landing, but you couldn't be sure.'' He looked at his wife.

''Well, maybe.'' She sighed. ''Bella wants to know more about out here.''

''Terra di magia? Well... it's all around here, this whole place. It stretches thousand of miles in each direction, but is split up into different parts. There's the Terra di Sangue, that's where vampires live and where we are now.'' I looked around; I could see no pale bloodsucking and fanged people around here.

''Where are the vampires?'' I asked.

''Oh, honey vampires can be good and bad. All the ones near here are vegetarians, they only drink animal blood. The ones in that place you were, mostly new borns, feed on human blood. They cannot pass a line otherwise they will all be killed. That's why we're safe here.''

''So... you're all vampires,'' I asked.

''Yes. But don't worry, honey, we're completely safe to be around.'' said Esme, comfortingly.

''What's a 'new- born','' I asked.

''A vampire that's only been recently changed into one, the leaders of the new borns, Victoria and James, run long distances to find humans to change into vampires or feed on, but they cannot pass into a lot of places or hurt anyone other than their own meal.''

''So, what are the other places around here?'' I asked.

''There and a land of small creatures such as the faeries, they all live behind a sparkling waterfall. There are werewolves as well, our enemies ever since the war of _Canini e Sanguisughe_, the war of 'canines and leeches'. But although that was mostly the bad vampires who fought in it, most of the werewolves still look upon us as their enemies.'' He sighed.

I felt sorry for him, both of them. They were such caring people, saving me and telling about all these things. Stupid mutts for making them feel this way.

''Do you have any idea where my dad, Charlie is? Was he there in the house?''

''Em... no. Why was he with you before you woke up?''

''Well, I was asleep... he said he would be back soon though and I was asleep for hours.''

''Dunno. Maybe one of the new borns took him,'' suggested Esme.

I put my head in my hands and started whimpering...The new- borns had taken him. I was too late... It was my entire fault.

I cried even louder.

''Its okay, honey. Maybe he got away. I was just guessing.'' She started making circular motions on my back.

''I know, but it makes sense. It all my fault,'' I cried _even louder_, tears were pouring down my cheeks, I felt so guilty and devastated. What had I done?

''It's okay. We can ask the Volturi if you want,''

''Who are they,'' I asked, in between mopes.

''The rulers of this land, they won Canini e Sanguisughe and took over Terra di magia 800 years ago, they know everything because the are vampires with the most specialist of abilities, they can tell the future, change decisions, read all of your thoughts, cause suffering all with the power of their mind. They'll be the people who know where you're dad is.''

''Really?'' I asked. Tears starting to dry up.

''I'm certain. I'm sure he's just lost or something.''

''We can come with you! We need to find our son,'' said Esme.

''You're son?''I asked.

''Our son was taken from us a few years ago, we looked everywhere, and we think it was a new- born that stole him. But, vampires can't have children; I had him when I was a human with Carlisle. It was a hard pregnancy but I made it through and after all that effort it now looks like he's gone missing.'' She looked like she was going to cry tearlessly.

''Oh, I'm so sorry. How old was he?'' I tried to sound as comforting as possible; I couldn't imagine how it must feel like.

''He was only a few days old, I was undergoing my transformation from human to vampire and Carlisle, was watching me, making sure I was fine. Someone went into his room and took him, the Volturi were a last resort.''

''How do you get there?''

''You follow the yellow brick road.''

''What, like in the Wizard of Oz?''

''The what?''

''Oh, just this movie I used to watch when I was younger.''

''Well, I think it's too late to leave now, you can stay with us for the night.'' Said Esme.

I stretched my arms out and yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

''Yes please.''

''Hungry at all?'' inquired Esme.

''No- just sleepy that's all,''

I leaned forward and rested my head on my arms. I watched the flames of the fire dance as I drifted off.


	3. Scarecrow

I woke up at breaking dawn. I opened my eyes and rubbed them to find I was in a well furnished, bright room, with yellow walls and beautiful paintings of flowers on the walls.

Esme came in seconds after I had woken up, carrying a large breakfast tray, with a breakfast enough for 2 or more on it. On a big platter of a plate there were 2 fried eggs, 3 slices of thin bacon, 3 beautifully cooked sausages, a tomato sliced in two, potato bread, slices of toast, a warm pancake and green parsley garnish. There were two drinks; a mug of warm awakening coffee and a large glass of orange juice and a peeled orange on a plate beside it.

I was firstly overwhelmed; how could one person eat so much food at one time! Then I realised how hungry I was, and as I remembered my forgotten manners, I thanked Esme for this delicious smelling meal. I was _sure_ I would never be able to finish it off, but I just couldn't help myself, I was so hungry, I scoffed it all down quickly, and felt extremely full, but filled with energy enough for the journey ahead.

Esme had spent the night packing bags of things for our journey. Carlisle had packed a medical kit just in case. Esme handed a large purple rucksack. I looked through the rucksack to see what was inside; it was filled to the broom with sleeping bags, clothes, torches and many other little things. She was very organised all right, seemed as if she's thought of everything we might ever need.

I thanked them both for their hospitality again and again. We opened up the front door and walked out, taking the first step of our long journey to see the Volturi.

Esme told me, about their beautiful emerald city, made completely of green emeralds. Any human would be blinded at the brightness of the sparking, glistening stones. They lived in a castle, rarely coming out, with other vampires and as they ruled over the land, only ever to sort out big fights between the vampires and werewolves mostly. Some would say that they are bias, but they _are _fair.

We passed through many cottages; all of them apparently belonged to the good vampires, the 'vegetarian' ones that did not drink human blood. Some of them waved to us, their beautiful pale faces sparkling like diamonds in the bright sunlight. This wooded, highly decorated area ceased as we entered a land of many fields.

On either side of the yellow brick road, its shiny bricks looked like nuggets of real gold in the sunlight, there were massive fields of grass on either side of us. Some of the fields had cows in them, but most of them were empty.

We came to a cross road, I was going to head on until I saw someone making a lot of noise in a field. Esme and Carlisle had already stopped and were looking up at this person.

''Oh somebody kill me, Please'' he wailed, loudly, even though we were standing right next to him and there was no- one around for miles. He was tied up with though looking ropes to a white post in a large wheat field.

''Oh, Edward! ''Esme called, she told me ''Edward's recently lost who he thinks is the love of his life and ever since he's been trying to commit suicide. He's our friend though.''

She got up into the field and started to untie him, he moaned.

''Esme, I'm trying to commit suicide.'' He looked up to the sky, ''there is no point to life anymore if you're not here-''

''None of that, Edward. You can come with us, we're going to the Volturi.''

''The Volturi?'' he asked as Esme untied the ropes around his wrists and feet. He jumped down and went over to Carlisle and I.

''Yes, you can come with us if you want,''

''Well, if they help me get to hell on time to meet Irina.'' Then he muttered ''stupid bitches.''

He came over to me, ''hi, I'm Edward,'' he said to me, putting out his hand for me to shake. I took and felt his firm, hard grasp. He had a beautiful smile and emerald green eyes. He as only wearing one pair of ragged, holey, brown trousers and his beautiful pale torso was on display, which made me blush like crazy. Who ever the previous love of his life was very lucky indeed.

He turned to face the other way.

Esme followed after him and went by my side, taking my hand to whisper to me quietly ''He's a little bit eccentric now,''

''I heard that.'' He turned around to face us and ran his hand through his messy, straw like hair.

''Well, we better be on our way, Bella here wants to find her Dad.''

''Esme and Carlisle are looking for their son, Leo.''

Edward put a supportive hand on Carlisle's shoulder. ''I'm sorry. I know this was your last hope.'' Carlisle nodded to him knowingly.

Esme turned to me with knowing eyes, and whispered ''Edward is a soul,''

''A _what_?'' I asked.

''He's a _soul_, he takes on other bodies when his one he's takes on dies, he lives forever.''

''Like a scarecrow...''I suggested. I was referring to his messy hair, rather than what she had just said. He was pale and beautiful, but not a vampire and very single indeed. Though, I don't think he's planning on moving on from his past relationship anytime soon.

This 'soul' thing confused me, but it sounded very romantic to me for some reason. I think the air around drives you nuts.

''Well, if they can do anything to get Tanya back...'' Edward said, staring into space. ''Stupid, skanky new borns,'' Edward muttered.

''Well we're going on our way.''

''I'm coming.'' He looked at us, and smiled.

Esme lead us all off in the right direction. I caught up with her. I wondered why they were so uncaring about Edward loosing someone who was so close to him, that caused him such misery.

''What's wrong with Tanya?'' I asked Esme, lowly.

''Oh, she was a bit of abitch.''

''Oh,'' I felt kind of sorry for Edward still.

''She tortured him for ages, when eventually she had him hooked, she did everything to break his heart. I thought it would be good for him when this other guy, who had gotten really angry at her, killed her.''

''Oh!'' I was shocked.

''She really wasn't his type anyway.''

Edward started whistling a tune behind us, oblivious to every word we had just uttered.

I turned around and looked him up and down. He had ragged trousers with straw coming out the pockets and bit a stuck to his legs, and a beautiful white body. I blushed when he winked at me cheekily and pulled and side words angled smile that made him look extra cute.

He titled his head and ruffled my hair with his hand, I laughed and complained.

''I spent ages on that!''

''On what?' he asked, suddenly sounding confused.

''My hair, idiot.'''

''Oh, right... I thought that was a nest of birds...sorry,''

''Ugh!'' I chased after him, across the road and back again, he laughed the whole time at the expression on my blushed face. ''You can talk!'' I laughed, I stopped and took a breather, all puffed out from the running.

I looked up from my crouched position. He was standing there staring at me; his face looked scorched with anger.

''Don't...offend... the hair.'' He took in deep breaths, his bare shoulders and feet were spread out widely in an attacking stance, he had a murder's look on his face. My heart faltered for a minute.

His scowl turned into a crooked grin ''I was only joking!' he laughed loudly, a deep throaty, very- much- amused laugh.

I shook my head and spoke between huge deep breaths to get an efficient amount of oxygen. ''You're such a great actor,''

''Thanks.'' He ran his hand through his silky bronze hair again and picked up a pace to catch up with Esme and Carlisle.

''Where are we now?'' I asked. ''How much longer?''

''We're coming up to the woods, dear. Just another few days, honey,'' Esme replied.

''But we have made good progress, I think we should start setting up camp here,'' Carlisle encouraged.

Edward and Esme and Carlisle worked out how to set up the big yellow tent. I stood there. They refused to let me help, saying that they didn't need, they were fine. Edward even muttered that I would slow them down.

When they had got it set up, Esme and Carlisle snuggled up outside the tent, saying they would keep guard. I felt bad, then I realised that vampires don't sleep and they looked really happy together anyway.

I got in the tent and found Edward wide awake, reading _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Bronte. I snuggled into my sleeping bag, and shivered when I felt how cold it was. Without saying anything, Edward pulled my head up against his warm chest, and continued reading. I felt like toast now, lovely and perfectly heated.

''Thanks,'' I said. Edward just ushered me to ''shush'' so I did. I feel asleep right there and then.


	4. Footprints in the Forest

**I'm sorry guys! **

**To be honest, I'd kind of abandoned this story because I thought no-one was really into it. But then I got emails that some of you had put this story on story alert! Thank you!**

**Oh and I probably won't be able to update in a while because of exams and Christmas. **

**Enjoy =D**

Waking up, looking up at a beautiful face was a treat.

I must admit, I kinda had a crush in him. (It was pretty big crush, alright?) My heart seems to flutter when he talks to me, or looks at me with those captivating bright green eyes.

I admired his muscled torso, which was in the open, for all to see. Boy, he must work out! I had to stop myself from lifting up my finger to feel it in all its glory. I could imagine how smooth his skin was, how hard his muscles were. He was ripped alight.

I felt my heart pound loudly, like it was trying to jump out of chest whenever he opened up his eyes, and totally caught me red- handed checking him out! I turned away and buried my face deep into the pillow with embarrassment.

Before Edward could say anything at all, Esme unzipped the door and popped her head in.

'Hey, you two are awake! Want some eggs and bacon for breakfast?' she asked.

I suddenly got a whiff of the delicious smelling breakfast- Yes please!

'Sounds good,' replied Edward, smiling.

I noticed, again, that he was not wearing any top. Dang, does he know what this does to people like me? I felt so drawn towards him. I flicked my eyes down to his torso and his amazing six-pack. Does he know what he _does_ to girls? Darn, I felt so at mercy to him.

I remembered to reply, 'Yes, thank you.' I was still slightly flustered.

Edward left the tent, but before he did he turned around to give me a cheeky grin and wink, _damnnn_. My heart totally just skipped a beat.

I didn't really want to get up yet, but at the same time I felt horrible; all sweaty and groggy. I really needed a shower, or something. Maybe I could bathe in a lake or something around here I guess I could ask Carlisle and Esme during breakfast if they knew of anywhere good.

I then, after rubbing my eye with my hands, climbed out after Edward.

Esme was outside tending to our meal; tossing the pink slices of bacon so they would cook on both sides. Carlisle was sitting on a log, reading a interesting looking book with a red cover. They both looked up at me and smiled as I came closer to them.

'Morning,' Carlisle called.

A group of birds were singing sweetly in a tree nearby.

I took a seat beside Edward and Esme handed me a plate of food. Wow, that vampire can cook well!

'Enjoying your selves?' asked Esme.

'Yes, indeed,' replied Edward, tucking into an omelette.

'Yes, thank you,' I said, nodding like an idiot.

After I'd cleared my plate, I looked across from Esme to Carlisle as I asked:

'Are there any rivers or anything around here that I could bathe in?'

'Yes, there is a tranquil lake nearby. The water is cool and refreshing, and it's perfectly clean. Just jaunt over in that direction,' Carlisle told me as he pointed to in-between two cherry blossom trees. He ducked his head back into his book again, totally engrossed.

'Thank you,' I replied. Esme handed me a couple of clean cream towels

'Enjoy your bath, smelly!' teased Edward, sticking his pink tongue out.

I just laughed and held up my middle finger to him, he put his middle and index fingers up to me, Carlisle started to shake his head in an endearing way, and Esme laughed at the both of us.

I walked past as I headed between the two, light brown trees, with light pink leaves. I followed a brown, dirt pathway between many varieties of tree, to the lake that Carlisle had described. The scenery was very picturesque around here. Beautiful plants and cute furry animals, sweet smells of the forest, and the sound of little bird's rhythmic tunes and the buzzing of bees.

The lake was bigger than I thought. It reflected the beautiful scenery around it. The sun was shining brightly, unlike it would have done at home. When I dipped my feet in the edge of the water, it felt warm. The bank was soft grass, so it felt good on my feet.

I looked around, making sure that there was no-one there.

To be extra safe, I went behind a leafy bush, and took of all of my clothes. I threw them on a near-by tree.

Completely naked, I grabbed a couple of leafs of the bush, making an effort to rip them off their stalks, and used them to cover the bits that I wanted to cover the most. I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me for a minute, which creeped me out. I looked all around, the feeling mostly went away. Surely I just being paranoid.

The lake water was cool once you got into it, contrasting with the warm air. I felt nice and clean once I got into it. I felt fresh, like suddenly having a clean slate for something.

I put my hands palms up and let the water run through them. I poured the cold water all over my body, and put my hand up high in the air, and let the water clean my pores out. I felt so refreshed.

I started to swim across the lake. The water skimmed across my body, creating a warm, rushed feeling on my skin. I'd arrived into about the middle of the lake, when suddenly I felt like I was being watched again. I stopped and looked around again. No sign of anyone. What if Edward was just playing tricks on me. I hoped that he wasn't. I started to worry about an animal (or a person) taking me clothes and hiding them on me.

'Damn,' I muttered as I waded across the lake to where I left my clothes, it was hard to move quickly with the pressure of the water.

I ran as soon as the water became shallow enough, to the tree on which I'd left my t-shirt, jeans, jacket and underwear. It was still there, I was glad some squirrel didn't take them home with it (what would a squirrel need clothes for anyway?). I started to put my knickers on, when I heard heavy breathing behind me.

I was right; someone must have been watching me, this whole time. My heart jumped, and started racing.

I didn't know what to do. I stood motionless, I was fearful. I could tell the breathing behind me was from something, rather than someone. I could smell strongly- wet dog. It wasn't the nicest of smells.

With upmost curiosity, I turned around my head and gasped.

**HAHA! Cliff hanger! I just had to, I'm sorry xP**

**Review, even if you tell me how terrible this was, I even might just give you a special **_**sneak peak**_** of the next chapter! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year! 3 **


End file.
